


its a sunday morning

by hyunjun



Category: IU (Musician), f(x)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, iu and ssul sitting in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where iu and sulli are girlfriends and in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	its a sunday morning

her white t-shirt stuck to her stomach. she could feel the sweat come down her face, onto her neck, traveling down the crevice of cleavage to the insides of her thighs. it was your average hot summer night in the city. the bedroom in the apartment shared by a young couple was completely silent with exception of the low hum of a fan, the soft chirping of the birds, and the faint sound of cars driving around the streets. 

jieun laid still on her back, resting her feet on the wall next to her. she could only get away with that this once as her girlfriend slept not being able to yell for getting footprints on the walls. rolling over, jieun stared at a pair of sleeping eyes. jinri was fast asleep. a thin layer of sweat coated her mile long ballerina legs making them shine when the sun hits them.

jieun liked seeing jinri like this, calm and peaceful. not like she hated jinri awake but this was different, it reminded jieun of jinri when she concentrated. when she would focus on the details of the artwork and tell jieun what’s missing from her comics. when she would practice her turns in their small living room with the dogs right at her feet. when jinri chops onions for the on the cutting board trying to pace herself so she doesnt cut herself and her eyebrows would scrunch together, tongue poking out the side of her mouth. 

resting her leg on the stack of pillows piled by the wall, jieun closed her eyes and listened to the soft sighs of the young woman beside her.


End file.
